slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticci-Toby
Ticci-Toby (real name: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers) is a fictional Proxy of the Slender Man from the creepypasta of the same name written by Kastoway. The story focuses on Toby's descent into madness and his first encounter with The Slender Man. Note: Ticci Toby does not have a page on the main wiki because he is not considered part of the mythos. He has not made a major impact on the Slender Man Mythos in any way and has never appeared in a canon series. He is essentially an extremely popular fan-character created by Kastoway. Background Toby grew up with several mental disorders during his childhood, making it difficult for him to fit in with "normal people". He was constantly bullied by his classmates for his tics and was ultimately deemed unsuited for a public school surrounding, so he switched to homeschooling. Although he had plenty of support from his mother and older sister Lyra, his father lost himself to alcohol, drugs and gambling, and started abusing his family. When Toby was 17, he and his sister were involved in a tragic car accident resulting in Lyra's death. Toby's symptoms started to worsen because of this; he lost his appetite for food, slowly began to lose his memories, and became even less social than before. The Slender Man started to repeatedly stalk Toby afterwards in an attempt to turn him into a Proxy, and slowly does so by giving him strange visual and auditory hallucinations. Toby eventually gives into the voices in his head and violently murders his father. In a desperate attempt to escape the police, he sets the neighborhood on fire as a distraction, but was quickly surrounded by the flames. He was about to give into his inevitable death when the Slender Man saved him as he was about to black out. When Toby woke up, all his memories of the past were taken by Slender Man and he became a loyal Proxy. Personality Even though Toby usually has an up-beat and hyper personality, he can be very sarcastic at times and he will sometimes lose control of his emotions due to his bipolar disorder. He can change from being very emotional to being angry or happy in an instant, making it very difficult to talk to him at times. Despite this, he can be friendly to certain people and he is a natural born trouble-maker. Trivia *Kastoway has stepped out of the Creepypasta fandom in order to move forward with his career as an artist and stated on his Deviantart account that he prefers not to be asked about creepypasta or Ticci Toby unless it's very important, mainly because the questions fans send him get very repetitive after awhile. Gallery Ticci toby by bleedingheartworks-d6xotve.png|Artist: BleedingHeartworks TiccitobyKastoway.png|Artist: Kastoway 525297 569280013140628 1890565471 n.jpg|Artist: Kastoway Your gonna go far kid by fatal impurity-d612o6h-2.jpg|Artist: Kastoway Oh richard by fatal impurity-d68cgws.png|Artist: Kastoway 901693 701770686501347 1707587054 o.jpg|Artist: Kastoway America by fatal impurity-d657csx.png|Artist: Kastoway ticci.png|Artist: Kastoway MMMMMMMMMMM.gif|Artist: Kastoway the annoying ticci.jpg|Artist: Kastoway Com by myhatisblue.jpeg|Artist: Myhatisblue Ticci toby wallpaper by bowserotta21-d71lzsm.jpg|Artist: bowserotta21 Ticci toby by suchanartist13-d6zt1is.png|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Ticci Toby.jpg|Artist: meowmi96 Ticci toby by yaguyi-d6m9cl2.jpg|Artist: yaguyi Cpds ticci toby concept by ladyneko-d7fxvtg.png|Artist: ladyneko 14 - 1.png tiic toby fan 2.jpg|age 25 Videos "Ticci-Toby" by Kastoway|Narration by Mr. Creepypasta Category:Characters Category:Proxies Category:Creepypasta